Cave of Screams
The amount of Youkai in the dungeons changes upon the level of difficulty chosen when you enter and, as such, there is a table provided for when the numbers change with the level of difficulty in each room. Floor 1 Room 1 The cave resembles the normal cave layout with ample space to move around with the Youkai, but the Youkai are too close to enable single combat like other dungeons. You are greeted by some Sunset Sticky and Gloom Daruma. As you move through the room, echoes from the Gaikotsu in the next room are talking about their distaste for their fellow Youkai. Room 2 As you enter the second room, the Gaikotsu that were talking earlier have taken notice to your presence and attempt to deal with you along with some fellow Sunset Sticky. Unfortunately, they were unable to to suppress you and you continue onto the next area which was opened up to you containing the entrance to the next floor and 2 chests. Your ability to continue on shocks the other Gaikatsu who were watching your progression as you move closer to them. Floor 2 Room 1 You enter from into the second floor of the dungeon and are greeted by 4 Gloom Daruma who rally themselves to fight against this lethal intruder. Though the Daruma may have been brave, the smaller nature of the room where they made their last stand caused them to be packed tighter together than the previous Youkai and make easy pickings for you. Room 2 You enter into a large expansive room that is the largest you have seen since entering the dungeon and greeted by a bigger group of Youkai that are spread out across room. The brave Gloom Daruma begin to tell you to leave and go home and put up a valiant fight to protect their home, but you are undeterred by their threats and continue through the dungeon gleefully rampaging through the Youkai. Room 3 This room is the most cramped in the cave as it can be considered more of a hallway than a full room. Only 2 Gloom Daruma lay in your way. They could possibly have been late to the party in the previous room, but they stand heading to the same place that you sent the last batch of Youkai and proceed through there fairly quickly. Room 4 After exiting the narrow hallway from the previous room this room expands into a giant area with disposable crates that serve you no purpose. As the last line of defense between you and the boss, The Gloom Daruma calls out to the 2 Sunset Sticky and 1 Gloom Daruma in his presence and calls for them to stop the human at all costs. The Gloom Daruma put up a harder fight for you as their strong attacks and quick nature make it difficult to dodge their attacks, but they must all head to the same place as their brethren and you must head to the final boss. As the passageway to the boss room opens up the Gloom Daruma calls out for you to not continue on any further. Before the entrance into the final floor a lone chest greets you and dispenses its contents out to you from a simple swing of your weapon. Floor 3 Room 1 This room is more grandeur than the different parts of cave and could have previously been a mine shaft from how the downward sloped floor leads deeper into the earth and the giant wooden pillars supporting the roof above. The boss lay on the other side of the Corridor with two Rock Sticky blocking your path to the boss. This room is very open and long providing more than enough room for dodging and fighting the boss when he comes to attack. The Rock Sticky are far enough away from the boss, Shunoban, that you can fight them easily without attracting the bosses attention. Room 2 The last room contains no Youkai, but the exit and two chests to gather additional loot before you leave. As you finished off the boss in the previous room a Gloom Daruma is amazed by how you fought the boss calling it simply "awesome" and wishing for you to visit again soon. Dungeon Completed. Strategy The Sunset Sticky and Rock Sticky act the same as Grass Sticky that are located in the area where you can learn their technique of fighting and dodge their attacks. The Youkai that may be different for you as to their strategies would be the Gaikotsu who seem to only inhabit the dungeons and caves in the area and the boss, Shunoban. The Gaikotsu can't be pushed back very easily which will require you to dodge once they come closer and their biting attack can stretch out a few meters farther than a normal punch. The boss itself is reliant upon his running and lunge attacks and likes to keep light on his feet by dancing/running around you when not attacking. His basic attack consists of extending his lower jaw down and jumping towards you. The jump he does takes a few seconds to ready himself and during that time you can jump out of the way. This attack can launch him about 15 meters in the direction of your last location and leave him face down in the dirt leaving himself exposed for multiple attacks. As the difficulty of the dungeon ramps up the boss becomes more reliant on his "Fire run" that causes him to stamp his foot down, bursting himself into flames, and running full speed in your general direction. This attack unlike the first is a long range attack that has some deviation which will allow him to curve in about 60 degrees from his original and new spot. If you get hit by this attack it will cause you to take initial hit damage and also constant fire damage that does lots of long term damage. It is highly recommended to not be hit by this unless you are willing to eat/heal until the fire damage wears off. Other than these two dangerous attacks he uses his fist at rare occasions if you get too close, but he would rather use his two unique lunge attacks. Dialogue Unlike most of the dungeons in Kikaigahara, this one contains dialogue of the Youkai as you plunge deeper into the dungeon. The dialogue consists of the Youkai having normal conversations until you appear to ruin their fun as they try to put all their effort into keeping you outside of their home. The dialogue appears in the upper left hand corner of the screen overlaid on partial images of Gaikotsu, Gloom Daruma, and Gloom Daruma. Dialogue (Floor 1, Room 1) Gaikotsu 1: "The ones in this cave are so annoying huh?" Gaikotsu 2: "Yeah, I hate going in there because of them." (Floor 1, Room 2) Gaikotsu 1: "Woah, crap! It's a human!" Gaikotsu 3: "Huh!? They went further in!? O-oh no!" (Floor 2, Room 1) Gloom Daruma 1: "You shall not pass, goron! Everyone! We've gotta stop that human!" (Floor 2, Room 2) Gloom Daruma 2: "No passage!You shall not pass, goron! Go home-goron!" (Floor 2, Room 4) Gloom Daruma 1: "Everyone! We're going to stop that human, goron!" Gloom Daruma 3: "Urk! That guy just passed this point, goron! You must not go any further, goron!" (Floor 3, Room 1, After Boss) Gloom Daruma 3: "Whoa! Yeah! Seriously yeah! That was awesome! Come back again soon!" Category:Dungeon Category:Locations